draumsangfandomcom-20200215-history
Costura
Costura are easily the most abundant laculli subspecies. However, together with the aferi, they are also considered to be proud and arrogant. Costura are almost obsessed with their family lineage and achieving something to be worth of their ancestor's name. They share a close bond with nature, often living at least close to it, and they are commonly seen taking care of the local flora and fauna. Etymology and Other Names Based on the Fake-Latin term Costuri Ra, costura literally means "Keepers of Trees", referring to their tendency to build their homes in or around trees. Other races might refer to them as "common laculli" since they make up the majority of the laculli, but this is generally a bad idea to do around a costura. Biology and Anatomy Costura often have earthy scale colors, ranging from browns to greens. Sometimes, a costura might have orange or yellow scales, but unlike the more vibrantly colored kalkida, the color is often dull. Their markings are simple, usually consisting of just stripes and spots. Both their hair and skin are commonly of a light color, though exceptions occur. Their ears are small and not used for showing emotions, but some individuals are capable of moving them slightly. A costura usually has long, sharp claws, which they use for climbing. Although they're capable of wounding someone with them, they're rarely used in combat. Their tails are neither very long or short, or thick or thin. And, like those of most laculli subspecies, they're detachable. Sociology and Culture Close to nature even before the war with the Drachslekt Nue, the costura have abandoned all practices of magic connected to it ever since. Nowadays they are mostly hunters, fighters and protectors, though magic users are tolerated in most communities as long as they keep it to themselves. After all, magic is a source of life, something everyone should consider to be of great importance, and should be respected rather than destroyed. Nonetheless, many costura are very wary of magic and will either avoid it or ignore its presence. Just as costura consider magic a form of life, so do they have great respect for the sun, the elements, and plants, trees in particular. As a result, many costura-only communities are built entirely in or around trees. These treehouses are connected to eachother with stairs, pathways and bridges, and especially large cities can become quite complicated to navigate, especially for those afraid of heights. The higher one's place on the social ladder, the higher they live up in the trees. Richer and more important costura get to live closer to the sun and the sky, and are able to look down upon those of a lower social rank. However, no matter their social status, everyone is expected to care and protect the tree they live in. Costura are incredibly proud of their family history, almost regarding it as another source of life. One's ancestors are the reason they're alive, and if no one knows about you or those who came before you, are you actually alive? As such, costura pass on the name of a famous ancestor to their children, as a way to keep them and their legacy alive. Important costura might have famous last names and family lines that go back hundredths of years, while common folk usually has obscure last names and lineages that might be newer. Nevertheless, all costura are quick to boast about their ancestor, be it with facts or lies, and a costura who has nothing to tell about their ancestor is seen as odd at best. It's expected for all costura to live up to their family's history, to be worthy of bearing their name. In the case someone surpasses their ancestor's achievements, they get to pass on their own name instead. Doing this without being worthy of it, changing one's last name or not having any last name at all is heavily frowned upon and seen as a disgrace to one's family. To ensure family lines stay alive, it's seen as obligatory for all costura to have children, though to avoid creating complicated or cluttered lineages, most usually only have a single one. In the case of twins or siblings, the younger child leaves to continue their family elsewhere. Most costura are polyamorous, and are completely fine with having multiple partners, just one or none at all. Partners are expected to help with raising each other's children, but the child will only be connected to their biological parent. Behavior Lacking emotive ears, costura show their mood with their tail, though most individuals don't even notice they're doing this. Moving or trashing it about repeatedly often indicates anger or nervousness, while a relaxed costura usually keeps it still. When scared or sad, they often unconsciously curl it around something. An angry costura will also often bare their teeth, though it's more a reflex and not particularly intimidating. Naming Costura first names show a great variety, and might confuse other races as a name might sometimes sound more masculine to them. Their names can vary in length greatly, but often contain multiple vowels. These can be grouped together, such as au, ai, ae, ou, etc. Ys are also commonly used. A costura keeps the same surname their whole life, which is always the first name of a famous ancestor. They pass on this surname as a legacy to their biological child. This name only changes if a costura achieves something that makes them worthy of passing on their first name to their child instead. First names: Paratyl, Ymaux, Varoun, Aerendi, Olundaine Notable Costura * Paratyl Ymaux Racial Traits One day, when I actually understand D&D,Category:Races